The Beast below the Blue
by Pandora449
Summary: Based on the 2012 series. Alternate ending to "Showdown Part 2" and takes place straight after the Krang ship (Technodrome) sinks. However, when the ship went down into the watery depths, what if Leo hadn't escaped in time? (Rated T and small spoilers for season one's finale).
1. Leonardo is-

**The Beast below the Blue**

**Author's Note**: Hellooo – this is a TMNT fic for those who love the coloured ninja brothers. Based on the 2012 series. Small spoilers for the season 1 finale. The point of views are written in third person, but focus on a particular turtle each time. Rated T.

**Summary:** Alternate ending to "Showdown part 2" and takes place straight after the Krang ship (Technodrome) sinks. However, when the ship went down into the watery depths, what if Leo hadn't escaped in time?

**Disclaimer**: Mwhahaha – yes yes all mine! *clears throat* Umm, nope sorry, I do not own the turtles or the concepts of the show.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Leonardo is…

The Krang's Technodrome fell from the sky and plummeted into the water, sinking below the surface.

The Turtles and April stood in shock, as the horrible blood chilling reality sunk in.

Leo hadn't made it out.

* * *

**Raph's POV:**

"LEOOO! LEO - WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He screamed repetitively at the lapping waves, the escape pod rocking back and forth on the glistening blue green ocean.

His throat was raw – he had been screaming his brother's name for the last 2 minutes.

Behind him, Mikey let out a retching sob whilst Don held on to April as he shook in what was probably shock and grief. April sniffled softly, still pale from the Krang attack but repetitively assuring Don that everything was going to be okay.

Raph wanted to yell at them. HOW could anything EVER be OKAY? Their brother was gone. D-dea…dead. Tears dampened his mask, at the thought of Leo's body sinking to the bottom of the ocean trapped inside the Krang ship.

He had thought that Leo was fearless and invincible. His older bro had always been the turtle to swoop in and save the day. It had been that way from the beginning, and Leo had followed it through right to the bitter end, giving his own life to save that of his brothers and only friend.

Raph always knew that if Leo was to ever die, he would go down protecting his brothers. And yet it was still so god damn unfair.

Leo was the brother who kept them working together and as a team.

Leo was the brother whom he had told his secrets to as a hatchling.

Leo was the brother who he looked up to and dreamed to be.

Leo was his hero.

And now he was gone.

"AHHHH – LEOOOO!" He screamed again, wishing, hoping that his older brother would answer his call. Any second now, Leo's head would emerge from the water, spluttering and tired but alive. Raph would dive in and drag Leo to the pod. He would call Leo a dork…and then give him the biggest hug of their lives, not caring about his macho reputation.

But…the water just continued to lap and Leo was no-where to be seen.

Why did Leo have to be so stupid? Why did he always have to be the hero? Raph's grief bubbled and mixed with his anger, his emotions raging into overload. _Why did you do this to us Leo? I can't go on without you bro._

His thoughts blurred as he was being pulled in a million directions and couldn't decide of the right path to follow. It was just…too hard.

A hand gripped him by the shoulder and he swung around to find a puffy eyed Donnie.

"Raphael, we have to get out of here," Donnie said, his voice layered with sorrow.

Raph shook his head, adamant that he wasn't leaving without Leo…dead or alive. "No, we gotta find him."

"We will Raph, but for now we have to go before the authorities show up."

Raph glanced down at Mikey who had curled himself into a ball on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth whilst whispering Leo's name. April was attempting to comfort him, but her efforts were futile with Mikey barely noticing her arms around him.

April looked up at him pleadingly and Donnie simply stood still and expectantly. It dawned on him then, that they were waiting on him to give the word. They were waiting for his decision.

They considered him as their leader.

No, no - that was Leo's job. This couldn't be happening. He had always wanted Leo's position but now that it was given to him, he no longer desired the task. It felt wrong. The entire situation was so messed up.

And yet, he bowed his head, knowing that for now he had no choice as the responsibility fell on him to lead and look after his little brothers.

It's what Leo would have wanted after all. Raph sorrowfully smiled as he imagined Leo standing over his shoulder and lecturing him to get Mikey, Don and April out of there. God, what he would give to hear Leo's lecturing again.

But Leo, once again, would be right. Raph still had two little brothers, and right now they needed his help. "Alright, let's go."

"But how Raph?" Mikey shuddered.

"We swim. We're not that far from shore."

Raph was the first to dive into the water, keeping an eye on the others who soon followed. It was freezing and Raph's heart sunk for Leo. He had died in this chilling water alone? _Died_ – the word rang in his head and something clicked in his head as the cold crept into his bones and snapped him to attention. No – Leo couldn't be gone.

He had given up on Leo too easily. He had jumped to the conclusion that Leo hadn't survived, but Leo dying just wasn't compatible with his mind. He simply refused to accept it, knowing that he had and always would have three annoying pain in the ass brothers.

There was Mikey – the goofball.

Don – the brainiac.

And Leo – the leader.

There was nothing else to it. They were his family and to hell if he was going to give up on Leo. Raph knew that Leo would have found a way – after all his older brother _was_ fearless and invincible.

Raph swam on, approaching the empty shore with only one thought remaining in his mind:

_I'll find ya bro._

_We'll get ya back._

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

_*Ten minutes earlier*_

The Technodrome ship was going down.

It shook with the force of an earthquake, as lights flashed through the long escape pod chamber.

"What have YOU done?" the Krang shrieked, its tentacle lips vibrating.

Leo smiled, his brothers were safe and that was all that mattered. Now he could give the ugly thing in front of him some hell – ninja style.

He lunged as the ship made impact with the water, throwing him off balance and sending the Krang sprawling onto the divided floor.

Water filled the chasm and the Krang screeched something incoherent into its communicator.

Leo had seconds before the chasm was filled with water and he took his last breath before the whole chamber flooded with the ice cold liquid.

Donnie's voice rang in his head: _depending on its age and size, the average turtle can hold its breath for 20 minutes. So seeming that we are turtle hybrids, my calculations lead me to believe that we could maybe hold out under water for 10 minutes, but no longer. We should really test that though, don't know when it could come in handy…_

Right about now Leo really wished that they had tested it.

He already had been under for roughly 1 minute.

He swam past the floundering Krang and to the end of the chamber where his brothers had escaped. There had to be a levered door or opening – 2 minutes under…

He was greeted by a closed silver and dark pink door with the control panel still flashing through the water. There had to be a manual override for opening it. A large flashing button caught his attention. Ah – what the shell?! He pressed it and the door clamped open, revealing the open ocean - 4 minutes under…

Leo seized the door's round silver frame and was about to pull himself through when a long tentacle wrapped around his leg and pulled him backward and down the chamber – 6 minutes under….

He kicked and squirmed but the Krang pulled him back in iron grip, as if it were trying to squeeze the life out of him. With a start, Leo realised that this was exactly what it was trying to do. The Krang was trying to drown him. The giant ugly blob smiled at him as he was pulled back through the door - 8 minutes under….

Leo stopped struggling and accepted his fate. There was nothing he could do, not in the water anyways. Maybe on the surface he would have stood a chance, but he was deep under and running out of air, his head already thumping with the lack of oxygen.

This was it, this was the end. He thought of his brothers and prayed that Raph would get them home safe. He prayed that they would be okay and his gut twisted with grief at the thought of his brother delivering the news to his Sensei, whilst his mind was plagued with guilt. He would never be by his brothers side's ever again. _I'm sorry little brothers, I'm so sorry. _He closed his eyes and counted. 9 minutes under….

Then suddenly the grip was released. Leo wildly searched with his eyes through the blurry water, but the Krang was gone. It had simply vanished, but Leonardo knew that he had no time to speculate theories and he swam through the tunnel again and out the door.

His lungs burned with the desperate need for oxygen – for a breath of air. His limbs became slow and heavy as he swam in an upwards direction. He reached out to the light of the sun shimmering on the water above him.

He was so close…and yet he knew that it was over.

The light above him receded and the water claimed the turtle for its own. He sunk down into the watery depths, his vision darkening.

10 minutes under…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know . Make sure to press follow/favourite to get more updates soon .**


	2. Faults and Failures

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who left reviews or pressed the follow/favourite buttons. You guys are amazing! From me to you, booyakasha: and let's get on with the show ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the turtles or any concepts of the show. Just my own ideas :)

**Warning**: There is some adult content in this chapter. If suicide and suicidal thoughts upset you, then please don't read.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Faults and Failures

**Donnie's POV: **

Donatello felt like his heart had been ripped through his chest.

He stood in the lair over the kettle, cold from the swim back but shaking because he had seen his brother…_Leo-._ He couldn't even bring himself to think it.

The kettle started to boil and Donnie reached for their cups, his hand brushing the cool smooth surface of Leo's favourite sky blue mug. His older brother had always taken it to his room late at night before he went to bed, usually claiming that he was meditating.

But, for some reason, Donnie always suspected other-wise. After all, Leo wasn't a very smooth liar, stumbling over his words as if his honour wasn't allowing them to speak an untruth and generally making a fool of himself. Don smiled at the memories of Leo's failed attempts to explain their various unauthorised trips to the surface to their Sensei.

Donnie had planned to ask Leo about him taking the tea to bed each night, but now…he didn't know what to ask. Or what to think. That was a scary first for him. He was meant to be the genius brother – the smart one, but now he didn't feel all that intelligent with his numb brain and aching heart.

All he wanted to do was crawl into his lab to tinker with his various stashed gadgets and inventions. Life seemed so much simpler when he was fixing things. It was just black and white with no grey shades of uncertainty. He prided himself on bending the laws of mechanics and fixing the impossibly broken. He used to believe in his own theory that everything, with the right tools and effort, could be fixed – that nothing was ever completely broken.

But that was just it, wasn't it? Today his theory had been proven wrong. His family was broken, he was broken and what had happened today wasn't something he could easily fix like one of his beloved black and white machines.

And yet he still knew what Leo would say about his locking himself away, brooding over technology.

He could practically hear Leo in his head: _Donnie, you have to talk to them. Come on, you balance out this team with that level head of yours. They need you Don…and you need them. _

And so he had made tea and planned to talk to his family – tea seemed like a Leo thing to do. He tried to think like his big brother, attempting to keep it together. _Is this what Leo would do?_ _What would you do big brother? _

Don turned off the flames and poured the tea for Mikey, April and himself. He knew that Raph hated the taste and the only way Mike would drink it, was if you included at least three teaspoons of sugar. Usually, Don would lecture him about adding so much, but this time he obliged, putting in three teaspoons and then one more for good measure.

He breathed in the herbal steam, hoping that the scent would calm his emotions.

But it only reminded him of Leo.

Taking the three cups out to his family and April, Don only glimpsed the back of Raph's shell as he disappeared into the dojo, slamming the door with a loud bang.

Seeming that Master Splinter wasn't in there meditating, Don figured that Raph would probably be beating his hands senseless on the punching bag. Actually, Don was worried about their Sensei. When they had arrived back at the lair, they discovered that Splinter was absent, which wasn't normal for their Sensei, especially when Don and his brothers were on a mission.

Customarily, their Sensei would wait for their return and ask for the details of their mission. This time however, although he was worried, Don was also grateful for his Sensei's absence, as he dreaded the moment where they would have to tell their Sensei what had happened.

Turning his attention back to the lair, Mikey still sat slumped and silent on the couch in front of the all too dead TV, where Leo's Space Heroes DVD collection was still sprawled out in front of the screen. Don could see the trembling of Mike's shoulders as he cried softly. Donnie wished that there was something he could do, but his little brother hadn't stopped crying since the Technodrome went down, forcing his older brothers to practically carry him back to the lair where they had placed him on the couch.

And he hadn't moved since.

April sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly into space when Don handed her the tea. She nodded her head in thanks and gave a wobbly smile, but said nothing.

Next, he visited Mikey. He planted himself on the couch, sitting close and hoping to give his brother some kind of closure, but still he couldn't think of anything to say.

Instead he shuffled over some more and untangled Mikey's fingers to place the cups in his unsteady hands.

Once clutching the tea, Mikey simply stared into the mug incoherently, as if he didn't know what to do with the item. He nearly dropped it as he lowered it to the floor clumsily, the steam rising.

At this, Don abandoned his own mug beside the couch and enveloped his younger brother in a hug as he also felt April's hands on the back of his shell.

Mikey however uncharacteristically didn't react to the hug, but simply continued to sit with his arms limp.

Don pulled back and April took his green hands in hers, tracing the wraps with her delicate fingers. In any other circumstance, Don would have blushed, but his crush didn't even seem to matter anymore.

April sniffled and cleared her throat, her voice barely a whisper, "Don…Mikey, I'm so sorry."

Don looked into her sad blue eyes, his own face reflecting back, "It wasn't your fault April."

Don flinched as Mikey's head snapped up and he his breath hitched. His words were broken and his voice was hysterical through his violent sobbing as he threw up his hands: "It w-was _my_ f-fa-fault DON!"

Donnie was horrified_. What? _"It wasn't y-" Don began, but he was interrupted by his hysterical little brother.

"We're a-all th-thinking it, so y-you might as well say it," Mikey shuddered.

It was then that it dawned on Don. _God, he was an idiot._ Of course Mikey was going to blame himself! But it really wasn't his fault! Leo would have done the same thing for any of his brothers.

Leo had **chosen** to save his little bro from the Krang and he had **chosen** to save his brothers by staying behind when the ship went down. It was Leo's own choice. True, Don wished to heaven and back that Leo had for once just thought of himself, but that just wasn't Leo's style.

But…Mikey didn't see it that way.

"Mikey listen-"

"NO," Mikey exploded, "YOU LISTEN! Leo came back FOR ME! He saved ME and if I hadn't tripped, LEO WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

Floundering, Mikey stood in a hurry and sent his cup of tea spilling over the floor, drenching Leo's DVD collection.

Don watched as Mike's jaw dropped open and his eyes turned frantic as he took in the scene before him, the tea sinking into the DVD's casings.

"Leo…I-I d-didn't mean to. I'm sorry," Mikey whispered, and with that he shrugged Don's hand off from his shoulder and pelted out of the lair at a speed Don had never seen from his brother.

Don sat dumbfounded, weighing whether he should go after Mike, but settled on the decision that his bro needed some space.

Soon April hugged Don goodbye and left with her head down, muttering something about making things worse, leaving Don to clean up the spilt tea which he had initially thought was good idea.

He cleaned the front covers of the DVDs to perfection, his fingers lingering over the face of Captain Ryan, the leader of the space heroes.

The leader who had given everything for his team.

* * *

**Mikey's POV: **

He ran.

He didn't know where or for how long he had been sprinting through the dark sewers, but he knew that he couldn't go back. He couldn't be in the lair without Leo and he wasn't ready to face his brothers.

His legs worked on automatic as he had fled from the lair and he waited to be deep in the sewers before he let out an agonising scream.

The sound was carried through the dark sewer tunnels, echoing off the walls and back to Mikey as he ran on…and on…and on.

Like a coward, he had ran away from everything and his very life, not ready to accept how much it had changed in the last few hours. That's what he was…a coward.

He ran from his grieving brothers, the spilt tea and the very truth that he, Michelangelo, had killed his own brother.

Anyone could see that it was his fault.

On the Krang ship he had been too slow, getting caught up by the Krang thingy and making Leo come back for him. Leo then stayed behind…because of him.

None of his other brothers were slow enough to get trapped by the Krang and if it wasn't for his clumsiness they would have made it to the pod in time to escape without Leo staying behind.

Those precious second where Leo had saved him, costed Leo his life.

Mikey's leg muscles burned with the long sprint. But he only increased his speed, revelling in the pain. Why couldn't he do anything right?

From the beginning, all he had ever done was cause trouble for his brothers. On missions, he was always the one to screw up the plan. In the lab he was a bumbling idiot. And as a brother he was worthless, pulling stupid pranks and annoying his brothers to pass the time. Heck, his biggest achievement was holding the record for the highest number of pizza slices eaten in a minute and the rare gift of pissing off everyone he had ever met. _Huh – some achievement._

He was worthless, a coward, an idiot, stupid – a liability who didn't deserve to be alive when his older brother was dead.

**He didn't deserve to be alive. **

At that his foot caught a hidden rock below the sewer water's surface and he tumbled forward, his head jarring as he landed on his side, wincing when his shell scraped against the mouldy cement.

_That's gonna leave a mark_, he thought grimly.

He twisted his head to take in the scene around him and gasped. In front of him, the tunnel ended, dropping down into a large drain with water swirling into it like a giant flush. He was so close to the tunnel's end that he could peer over the edge. He hadn't seen it through the dark, but the drop before him had to be at least 40 meters high and he sighed in relief that he had tripped before tumbling over the edge.

He stayed down in the sewer water and dragged himself over to the mould covered wall where he put his head on his knees.

**He didn't deserve to be alive. **

He wasn't worth it.

His brothers wouldn't miss him.

No, they blamed him.

He didn't deserve to be alive, not when his brother was dead.

**He didn't deserve to be alive. **

Mikey clambered up from the ground and shuffled shakily but surely to the edge, peering into the water below, memorised by the swirling water.

One step, that's all it would take.

Just…one…step.

He screamed in his mind, unable to control himself as he pleaded to an older brother who he used to confide in. _LEOOOOOO! HELP ME! AHHHHHH LEO!_

It was his instinct to call for Leo's help, but this time his brother did not answer his plea. A feeling of utter dread engulfed his stomach as the reality sunk in. The reality that his brother would never answer him again.

And he couldn't handle it.

He was completely lost and the simplest solution was at his feet.

All he had to do was take one more step and the pain would just go away.

The thought of being with his brother lulled him to close his eyes and he made his final decision.

He leaned forward…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed (well don't know if enjoyed is the right word for this chapter, seeming that it was a little depressing). But leave me a review and let me know :).

Next chapter contains a major story changer, so tune in next time to find out more :).


	3. A Brother's Pain

**Author's Note**: HELLLOO! Pan here :P. Thanks a million for all your support, follows/favourites and the wonderful reviews, they keep me writing :). Please leave a review on this chapter :).

**Warning**: for language in this chapter.

Also, thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter, as it did take a little longer to write than what I initially thought. Okay, let's roll out that red carpet on chapter 3! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**: A Brother's Pain

**_Previously:_**

_**Mikey's POV: **_

_He screamed in his mind, unable to control himself as he pleaded to an older brother who he used to confide in. LEOOOOOO! HELP ME! AHHHHHH LEO!_

_It was his instinct to call for Leo's help, but this time his brother did not answer his plea. A feeling of utter dread engulfed his stomach as the reality sunk in. The reality that his brother would never answer him again. _

_And he couldn't handle it. _

_He was completely lost and the simplest solution was at his feet. _

_All he had to do was take one more step and the pain would just go away. _

_The thought of being with his brother lulled him to close his eyes and he made his final decision. _

_He leaned forward…_

* * *

**Raph's POV:**

_*15 minutes earlier*_

_Whack! Kick! Jab! And block…repeat. _

Raphael attacked the punching dummy with brute force, throttling away until his knuckles were raw and aching.

It was hard to exactly say when this day had turned to shit. _Whack!_

They had failed in stopping the Krang from coming through the portal. _Kick! _

And as a result, April and innocent civilians had been subjected to the Krang. _Jab!_

And then Leo had gone and played the damn hero, sacrificing himself to save them. _And block!_

Now Raph was going out of his mind with worry and a vain, insane and completely ridiculous hope that made no sense. _Whack! _

A hope that despite everything, his brother and best friend was still alive.

He laid into the dummy then, attacking it with no rhythm but unleashing his rage, hoping that the numbness of his body would take the pain away as well.

He throttled the bag until he could no longer stand, residing to falling to the ground beside the swaying dummy and thinking of the promise he had made his brother.

_I'll find ya bro…We'll get ya back. _

The words rung in his head and there was still a small part of him that held onto that promise. To the hope that Leo was still alive. That somehow he had survived.

He was Leo after all. Nothing could ever keep that stubborn blue banded idiot down. Sure, the idea of Leo surviving a crashing battleship was probably just wishful thinking, but Raphael was okay with that. For now, it was better than the alternative.

He picked himself off the ground and strapped his sai into their belts on his shell before he left the dojo. He was gonna go find his brother and bring him home.

Outside though, the lair was practically empty with only Donnie leaning over something in front of the TV.

Raph couldn't make out what it was. "Whatcha doin' Don?"

His brother however didn't answer and a dreaded silence filled the space between them.

Raphael approached. "Don?"

Donatello looked up at him and Raph could see the tears gathering under his eyes. In Donatello's hands was Leo's collection of DVDs, slightly damp, whilst a wet cloth and a empty cup of tea lay beside him.

"It was an accident," Don said, his voice cracking slightly as he squeezed his eyes together.

Raph was never any good at showing emotion or that he cared deeply about his brothers, that was always Leo's job, but he still tried to understand what Donnie was trying to say. He leant down beside his purple banded brother and placed his steady hands on Donatello's shoulders. "Donnie, bud ahhhh, slow down and start again. What happened bro?"

Under his hands, Don took a shuddering breath. "Ummm, Mikey was upset and I made him tea. Raphie - he thinks that what happened to Leo was his fault."

Raph was taken back, "What?! Did ya tell him that it wasn't?"

"Yeah Raph, I tried. But he spilt his tea on Leo's DVDs and ran off."

Raph's heart sunk. "Where'd he go Don? How long's he been gone?"

Don looked up and Raph caught his eyes, holding the stare steady as he waited for an answer. Raph was worried for his youngest bro. Mikey wasn't exactly one to think things through and when he was upset he could do some pretty stupid things. So, if Mike was upset and not thinking straight then they really needed to find him before he got himself into trouble…or the trouble found him.

"I don't know where he went Raph - but he only just left," Don replied.

Raph got up and began to pace. He wasn't the strategist and ultimately he really sucked at coming up with the plans. "Alright, alright, that's okay. You stay here Don in case he comes back. I'm gonna go out and look for the goofball."

Don nodded and Raph turned on his heels to sprint out from the lair, not feeling all too good about the situation they had gotten into. He now had two brothers to find – one whom he was hoping was still alive, however feeble the hope, and the other who had probably gone and done something stupid.

Crud - he had been the leader of his family for about half an hour, and already things were falling apart.

It was then that things became clear. He would and could never be the leader of his family, as it wasn't his place. It was Leo's.

He renewed his promise to his big brother.

_I WILL find ya Leo. _

_But first, I'm gonna find our younger bro. _

_Just hold on for me Leo. _

_…Just hold on._

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

_*Meanwhile*_

His sense of touch returned first as he could feel intense vibrations and heat orbiting from under his shell.

Next, feeling returned to his body. His head killed and his throat felt like someone had scrubbed it with sandpaper. Everything ached and his hands being bound behind his shell with what felt like rough rope didn't help his strained and throbbing limbs. His feet were tied together with a similar feeling and his muscles cramped in a constant and uncomfortable pain.

He could feel a tight strap wrapped around his head and his eyes flew open to more darkness, realising that there was a cold muzzle around his mouth.

He panicked, making whimpering sounds as no matter how much he tried, he couldn't move to relieve himself of the device over his mouth. Oh god - HE COULDN'T MOVE! Why couldn't he move?!

He could feel his arms and legs, but in no way could he move them.

Glimpses of the Technodrome going down and the attack flashed in his mind. In the water, the Krang had disappeared and he had tried to swim to the surface, but he could remember the feeling of his life slipping away and the horrifying tunnel image of the shrinking sun.

He could remember the intense and bitter cold seeping into his very bones and the looming darkness as he had sunk deeper into the dark and consuming water. But...he remembered thinking of his brothers and he had given one final struggle to reach the surface.

Additional minutes ticked by and he broke the water's surface, the light blinding him and the waves battling against his exhausted body, but he had gulped down oxygen unable to get enough to fill his suffocated lungs.

Leo vaguely remembered swimming and just trying to stay afloat, as his head constantly dipped below the surface and he swallowed more water.

Finally, he reached the shore, practically dragging himself from the water and only to collapse onto the sand, his knees buckling from underneath him and his face colliding with the cold sand as the water lapped at his body.

A pressure had increased on his chest and his lungs felt like they were going to explode as he struggled to breathe, only taking in raspy and shallow breaths of air. His head had thumped in waves of systematic pain and the beach became an unfocused haze.

His vision had darkened and then there was nothing.

Now, he lay in darkness, bound and immobilised - with no idea where he was, how he had gotten there or who had become his rescuers…or captors. The only good thing about the situation Leo noted, was that his lungs no longer felt like they were about to explode and he inhaled a deep breath, rejoicing on the inside when crisp oxygen filled his lungs.

Wait – the muzzle, the mask. Was it an oxygen mask?

He breathed deeply, now thankful for the mask, and tried to make out his surrounds through the darkness, but could only identify the outlines of square shapes and four walls around him due to the small slivers of light which pierced through the blackness.

Being a ninja, the dark was usually his ally, but this time there was something sinister in the air – a danger nearby. He scrunched his face together, concentrating on moving his fingers.

"I wouldn't bother freak...the paralysis is gonna last for at least another 2 hours."

Leo's heart stopped. There was someone in there with him. A man - by the depth of the low voice.

He attempted to twist from his position towards the voice, but still finding that he could not move, Leonardo reverted to using his peripheral vision. He again located the four walls on either side of his prison which also shook in time with the ravenous vibrations that came from the…engine.

Abruptly, Leo realised that an engine meant that he was in the back of a truck, the four walls being the vehicle's sides.

He squinted through the darkness and his head ached with the strain, but the outlines of the square shapes slowly formed into what appeared to be stacked cardboard boxes which messily lined the walls of the truck.

He scanned the area further, searching for the origin of the voice, still unable to move.

"Look left a bit," the gruff voice taunted. Leo snarled but turned his attention left.

"Oh no, sorry - I meant right," the voice mocked.

Leo seethed on the inside, but kept his voice level, "Reveal yourself coward."

At this, Leo heard a scrape on the ground and a shuffling as if someone was standing, but his thoughts were cut short when a hard blow contacted with his right side. The darkness before his eyes exploded in colours as he felt a rib jar and heard a distinct crack.

A built shadow towered over him and pointed a gun at his head, "Here I am freak. Now behave or I'll have to start breaking things." The figure then disappeared again, shuffling back to where he was sitting to Leo's right.

Leo fought back a cry as his ribs throbbed, determined to at least keep his dignity in his complete vulnerability on the floor of a truck. _Think you already did that you bastard_, Leo thought. _Oh god, I sound like Raph. _

Wait – RAPH! Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo – what the shell?! Where the hell were they?

His heart thumped and his eyes turned wide, as he desperately tried to squirm but still found that he was unable to twitch a finger, never alone move, escape or attack.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind – he needed a plan. A plan to escape and get back home and to his brothers.

He needed to find his brothers and see that they were okay. Heck, not knowing what had happened to them was worse than any physical pain he had ever endured.

The last he saw of his brothers and April was when they were catapulted out of the ship in the remaining pod to where he hoped they would be safe. But now that provided little closure for Leonardo.

Yeah, he _had_ thought that they would be safe. Shell – at the time he _had_ thought that staying behind to complete the mission and saving his brothers was the right decision.

But what if he was wrong? Where were his brothers now? Were they safe? Had they even gotten clear of the crashing ship in time?

What if, after everything, he had still failed those that he cared about the most?

He needed to get out, to escape…but he couldn't move thus making him completely vulnerable at the hands of an unknown foe who were taking him shell knows where.

_Plan, plan – okay just calm down Leo. Think of a plan. _

He began to calm himself, but suddenly his mind was cracked wide open and his thoughts were disturbed by a familiar voice – a shrill pain ridden scream.

_LEOOOOOO! HELP ME! AHHHHHH LEO!_

Wait that sounded like…Mikey.

Mike? Mikey? NOOOO!

What had happened? Had his brothers been captured as well?

Desperate, he tried to reach Mikey through the astral plane.

He had never tried to communicate through the astral plane before and Master Splinter had warned him that it took great power and control. It was only a week ago during a meditation session that his Sensei had informed him that he would soon be able to make his first attempt but only under strict guidance and with intense step by step training.

From what Leo understood the astral plane was….tricky, and if undertaken when one was not ready, it could easily be overpowering thus consuming the traveller along the way.

But in his situation, there was no other choice.

_Sorry Master Splinter, but this is an emergency,_ Leo thought and he stretched out with his mind. He extended his will and soul, searching for his baby brother. The plane felt strange and empty, as if Leo had shrunk and the empty space of the world had grown.

Only then did he understand how someone could be consumed by the seemingly peaceful space. He felt like he was made of dust which blew across the space unattached and wistful. It was eerily peaceful.

But then he was abruptly blasted with emotion, as if someone had flicked a switch that connected him to his baby brother.

Leo instantly recognised his brother and could feel Mikey's pain.

Mikey was suffering. He was hurting like never before.

Leo could feel it twisting in his mind, and warping his senses.

He could feel the despair, anger and pain leaking into his very skin, orbiting off his anguished brother.

Oh God, Mikey had been captured as well! At this, Leo tried to also reach Raph and Don, but found no connections to his other brothers. Why couldn't he reach them?

Leo's heart hit rock bottom as his worst nightmare bubbled in the back of his mind.

No, they couldn't be. Please no…

Leo ignored the thought, not allowing himself to be distracted from the immediate task at hand and he stretched further out with his mind, trying to communicate with Mikey.

He had no idea if it was even working, but he had to try. _Mikey, listen…I know you're hurting, but I'm here. We'll figure this out and everything is going to be okay. _

He received no response but was only blasted with the next wave of raw sorrow and perhaps…contentment.

_Mikey – no, please don't give in. I'm right here bro – just don't give in. _

But still he received no answer, the connection faltering and fading out.

And with that, Leo's mind exploded with fury. How dare they hurt Mikey! How dare they take and hurt his brothers!

They had no right!

A fire burned in his eyes and ignited a spark in his chest as he scrunched his face in sheer concentration and determination to move his body. He was going to save his brothers and he was getting out now!

A guttural scream ripped through his throat and he balled his fists, twisting towards the man to his right and whipping out his bound legs with all the force that he could muster, kicking with a strength he didn't think he had at the current time in his broken state.

His ribs screamed and his head throbbed behind his mask but his feet contacted with flesh and Leo couldn't help but smile when he heard the man curse and fall sprawling to the ground.

"What the freaken' hell?! They said that the paralysis would last two hours! You're not supposed ta be moving!"

Leo hissed and twisted, ready to arch his back and flip onto his feet, using the momentum of his shell, but before he got the chance the cock of a gun filled the small space in the back of the truck and a stinging jab pierced into his neck.

His world began to swirl and a strange feeling muffled his senses and began to cloud his thoughts into a foggy haze.

He felt himself slipping and in his mind he whispered a final plea to his brother:

_Mikey, please – just hold on…_

Unable to keep a hold of consciousness he spiralled back into darkness once more, the dart's drug taking its toll on his already drained body.

And for the first time in a long time, Leonardo, the fearless leader was scared.

No, not scared - he was terrified.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed but please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on Chapter 3 or the story. Press the follow/favourite buttons to get some more updates soon :)****.**

**Thanks everyone and stay awesome bros :). ****  
**


	4. Just Hold On

**Author's Note**: A big thank-you goes to all of my wonderful readers as you are all truly amazing :). To all those who have been sticking it out with the cliff-hanger, you are all also deserve gold medals hehe ;). Hopefully chapter 4 will provide some resolve.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I do not own the turtles or the concepts of the show. Just my own plot bunnies.

Let's get this show boat going – enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Just Hold On

**Mikey's POV: **

_*Present time* _

He leaned forward…content with his decision and imagining his falling being into his brother's open and embracing arms. His mask fell from over his shoulder and he stepped off the ledge.

_Mikey, please – just hold on…_

The voice rang in his head, muffled and soft but he would recognise it anywhere. Leo.

LEO! It was Leo!

But it was too late.

Mikey fell, his head smashing on a beam in his decent and his body twisted with the blow, spinning towards the water. His shell hit the concrete hard water first, blanketing the otherwise deadly fall, and his harrowed screamed was cut off as his head was dragged under the vile and chilling sewer water.

The water encroached in on him, the current pulling him around in large circles and fighting to drag him down the giant drain. Mikey flailed in the water, trying to find a hand hole in the slime coated walls.

Panic encased him, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest like a gory scene from 'Alien'. His hands ran urgently over the jagged walls, becoming threaded strips of flesh, as he desperately scrabbled for something to grab to prevent his imminent drowning. Meters above him, pipes stuck out from the walls, but below he couldn't find anything to hold.

He screamed, petrified and frantic. He didn't want to die. Not anymore.

Just when he began to lose hope, his struggles beginning to patter off into pathetic wades, his side scraped along a protruding pipe of some sort as it stabbed into his plastron where the object was hidden below the water's swirling and murky surface. He flicked his body around in a swift movement, hooking his right arm around the object sticking out from the wall, mentally making a note to thank Master Splinter later for his ninja training and quick reflexes which he could use even in water.

There he stopped, clinging to the object which had saved his life, his legs trailing out behind him as the current still fought to take him, building up its power against the orange clad turtle.

Water gushed against his face and yet Mikey clung on harder, his hands stinging where ribbons of red ran through his fingers, creating coloured streams in the dark water. He could feel the rip in his plastron where the pipe had dug in as the water tore ruthlessly at the edges of the cut, making it peel further away. His mask had also become sticky with blood from where his head had collided with the beam.

Actually his head ached. Like, hit in the face with a skateboard ached, and everything seemed a little blurry. _What was it called?_ Donnie had mentioned it once during the first aid lesson which he had insisted on. Mikey only vaguely remembered hearing the word and Donnie's boring science geek explanation, as the word had sounded like 'combustion', which naturally, was something that was way more interesting.

_Ummm, was it called…a concussion?_ Yeah, he thought that was right.

But now, in comparison to being trapped in a drain, clinging to a rusty old pipe with both hands, probably bleeding out and the only closest way out being 40 meters above him, Mikey would have really rathered being stuck in another of Donnie's boring lessons.

Oh god – he was so screwed…

His heart raced in sheer terror and he clung to the pipe attempting to shake his vision clear of the blurred lines, but only aggravated his head further, the drain blurring together in a crazy swirl of colour that nearly made him hurl.

Mikey knew that it wasn't just the concussion talking though as his mind felt like it had been invaded, as if someone had entered and shared his mind, if only for a few seconds.

And that someone was Leo.

He had heard his oldest brother as clear as crystal, although he sounded not entirely himself. The voice wasn't strong and reassuring, but soft and almost like a plea. But it was definitely Leo.

He didn't understand it, but somehow Leo had heard him. And his older brother had told him to hold on. To fight.

Mikey's mind was overwhelmed with fear. He wanted to fight, he really did, but the thought of letting go of the pipe was petrifying, because if he let go…well then the consequences wouldn't be good. And yet, he knew that he needed to get out. He needed to climb.

He looked up to where he had fallen from. Geez – it was a long way, but he thought that he could make the climb. Besides, the walls were jagged and uneven where parts of it had fallen away and into the drain, thus exposing pipes and other possible hand holds.

All he had to do was start. That was always the hardest part after all.

He reaffirmed his grip and the current pulled against him. He reached out his left hand, breaking through the surface of the water. Urgently, his fingers scrabbled over rough wall for something to hold, but his right hand's grip on the pipe began to falter, the slime covering it oozing through his fingers and loosening his hold as the drain water splattered into his eyes.

He yelped when his fingers slipped, and he briefly lost grip. Quickly, he abandoned his attempt to climb the wall, bringing both hands back to the pipe to simply hold on, as he realised that it was the only thing he could do.

He couldn't go anywhere – not without letting go. Not without slipping. The current was just too strong.

He began to shiver. Tears leaked from his eyes and were instantly swallowed by the gushing water which battled against his body. He screamed, hoping that someone would hear him and his head thumped with the roaring of the brutal sewer water.

He screamed so hard for his brothers that his voice reverberating up the drain. "RAPH! DONNNNIE!"

All he could do was scream, wait, cry and hope that someone was coming. He was scared, so extremely sacred of accidentally losing his grip and the thought of dying.

The thought of nothing.

The thought of never seeing his brothers again.

But Leo had told him to hold on, and he trusted his big brother with all his heart. If Leo had told him to hold on, then maybe someone was coming. Maybe he was worth saving. Maybe he didn't deserve to die.

Maybe Leo was alive.

He yelled Raph's name again, his voice becoming sore from his constant and desperate screaming.

He could hear Leo in his head._ Just hold on…_

And so he held on, his grip tightening even when his vision started to darken. Even when his body ached and he knew that the odds were stacked against him. Even when a thought entered his mind, a previous thought before he had jumped, which had told him that it would be easier to just let go.

To jump and that the pain would just go away.

But this time Mikey held on and continued to scream for help.

In fact, he was never going to let go ever again.

* * *

**Raph's POV: **

Raph followed the sewer tunnels.

He had no idea where to look for his younger bro. Heck, Mikey could've gone topside even, despite the bright daylight which would have spread lazily across the city by now.

But when Mikey was upset, he didn't exactly think things through. _Not that the knucklehead did much thinking usually anyways_. Raph smiled at the thought.

He marched on, jogging through the damp and dark sewers, his eyes prowling the empty tunnels for any sign of his younger brother. He searched for a flick of an orange bandanna and listened for the pattering of feet.

But there was only a deafening silence.

Until he heard a scream.

Raph's eyes turned wide and he broke into a sprint, wildly searching as his brother's screams continued to fill the sewers.

He tried to follow the sound, but it seemed to echo through the tunnels, making it difficult to pinpoint its origin. He ran faster - he was _not_ losing another brother - not today, not ever.

He yelled through the dark, his usually stoic and deep voice cracking, "MIKEY?! Where are you?! Tell me WHERE you are!"

His heart broke when he heard his own name mixed in with the screams. "I'M COMIN' MIKEY!"

He ran forward, rounding a corner and running straight into…Master Splinter. The red ninja yelped and jumped back in surprise, resulting in his tumbling backwards and into the shallow sewer water.

Master Splinter helped him to his feet, holding his gaze steady although fear was evident in his eyes, as they followed the sound of Mikey's screams. It slightly confronted Raph to see his Master with a slight gleam of fear in his eyes where his Sensei was usually calm and collected.

As he stood before his Master's gaze, Raph couldn't seem to formulate his panicked thoughts and everything came crashing down on him. "Master Splinter – it's Mikey. H-he's in trouble. And Leo – I I d-don't know. But Mike – he…Oh god-"

Raph felt sick and like the sewer walls were moving in on him, crushing the oxygen out of the space. He was nearly hyperventilating and struggled to get his breaths under control. He bent over to place his hands on his knees, nearly feeling as though he was about to retch.

God – he was a wreck. His tough guy mask had slipped off his face now.

His Master took him by the shoulders. "It is alright Raphael. Slow down my son."

Raphael took slower and deeper breaths, trying to regain control. This was not the time to freak out, Mikey needed him. "Master Splinter, we gotta to find him."

His Sensei nodded, before reaffirming his grip on Raphael's shoulder and turning to run down the sewers, his tail swishing and garment billowing at his clawed feet.

Raphael kept up with him. "Where are we going?! He could be anywhere Sensei!"

Splinter turned his head towards him, not slowing his pace. "It is okay my son – we are in luck that my rodent relatives have a very keen sense of hearing, a trait that I also share."

Raph nodded, accepting and trusting his Master that they were heading in the right direction. Watching, Raph noticed his Sensei's ears twitching to the sound of Mikey. Running, the pair took a sharp right and sprinted through the sewer tunnels as a unified duo of father and son. They then took a sudden left and without his Sensei, Raph realised that he would never have known which tunnels to take.

The sound of gushing water started to blend with Mikey's ever increasing screams. They were getting closer.

He ran faster through the dark, overtaking Master Splinter, now following the clear sound of Mikey, coming from dead in front of him. "WE'RE COMIN' MIKEY!"

Raph could have cried, either from relief or fear, when he heard his little brother respond, sounding like he did when they were younger – scared, exhausted and small. _"RAPHIE, H-HEELELP!"_

"**MIKEY!" **

Raphael ran, unseeing of the drain in front of him, until he was practically on top of it. He yelled when the tunnel came to a violent and steep end, dangerously waving his arms in an attempt to stop his fall. He began to tip forward, but Master Splinter quickly came up behind him, wrapping his hand around Raphael's shell and pulling them both backwards and onto the safety of the ledge.

"Y-yo-you OKAY?" yelled Mikey from below them. Raph snorted - that was just like Mikey, always thinking of others even though he was the one in dire trouble.

Raph carefully this time, peered over the edge, the sight making him gasp. The drop had to be 40 ta' 50 meters and right down at the bottom, holding onto something and coughing up water was his little bro.

"MIKEY!"

Master Splinter quickly came to his side. "Michelangelo, are you hurt? Are you able to climb out?"

Raph strained to hear his brother over the roaring of the gushing water.

"I w-wouldn't be here still if I could Sensei." He shook his head, the water obviously fighting against him. "I-I'm stuck. Please do something!"

"Okay, okay – just stay there," Raph smiled, hoping to give his brother some reassurance with the small joke, but Mikey sounded terrified and Raph's heart was in his throat at his brother's plea. He turned to Master Splinter. "I need ta' get down there."

The wise rat pulled at his chin whiskers before nodding. "Be careful Raphael, do not trust your surroundings. Look before you step. I will remain here to pull you both up."

Raph nodded and turned, lowering himself onto the ground on his hands and knees. Above him Master Splinter hovered and Raph could tell by the tension that his Father was ready to grab him if he fell.

However, he was a ninja and Raph thought that if he couldn't do this, then he may as well hang up his Sais. Besides, it was Mikey that he was worried about. How his brother had gotten stuck was beyond him, but Raph was definitely going to find out. Just not at this very second.

He eased over the ledge, using his upper strength to take his weight on his arms before his right leg found something to step onto – a rusty pipe which probably wasn't all that stable. Raph tested some weight on it, remembering Master Splinter's advice that he shouldn't trust everything that he sees. The pipe groaned, but otherwise held strong.

He flashed a sideways grin at his Sensei, before continuing to climb down to Mikey, trusting his senses and skills, pressing his plastron against the wall and slowly easing down the drain, one foot at a time.

"R-Raphie, bee carrreful," Mikey stuttered from below him, tripping and slurring his words.

Was his brother shivering? Why was he slurring? Usually, Mikey could out talk anyone, speeding through words at a million miles per minute. The fact that he now sounded half asleep couldn't be good.

Raph twisted his neck over his left shoulder to catch a glimpse at his brother. "Yeah, I'm okay bro. You just focus on what ya doin' kay?"

The only answer he got was a small "mmmhhmm" noise from his brother and a nod, although Raph wasn't sure if Mikey's response was the mere shaking of his body.

Raph readjusted his hands, as he leant out from the wall and stepped down with his left foot. However, where his foot should have contacted with a jagged piece of the wall, it met only air as a piece of the wall fell away.

He barked in surprise, violently pulling his foot back up to its original place and screwing up his centre of balance. He had too much weight on his right side and in reaction he flattened himself further against the wall.

Above him Master Splinter began to give orders, his head appearing over the edge as Raphael looked up with panicked eyes.

"Raphael, move your left foot down at a 30 degree angle. There is a foot hold in the wall."

Raph did as he was told, for once not questioning his Master's instructions.

He found the foot hold, digging his toes into the jagged part of the wall and lowering his weight down.

"Good my son, now bend your right leg, move your left hand down and there is a water pipe near your right foot. Go steady and surely."

Raph continued his way down, now guided by Master Splinter. One close call was really enough for him.

He kept scaling down the wall, until Mikey was barley one meter below him. He was so close.

However, there and clinging onto the wall, he came to a standstill as he had run out of things to hold, as the wall had steadily become coated in slime, making it hard to grip.

Below him, Mikey was looking hopeful, eyes wide and pleading. Raph noted the blood that coated his brother's mask, which oozed out of a nasty gash on his head and converged on the orange of his mask.

Raph's voice was strained, as he gripped the slimy wall. "Mike, bro – you gotta work with me here. You need to reach out your arm. I can't reach you if you don't help as well."

Mikey shook his head, his bottom lip trembling. "I cannn't. I've t-tried already."

"Mike, listen, do ya trust me?"

Mikey hesitated for a second before Raph saw him nod in the water.

"Okay, good – now you're gonna reach out your arm and grab mine. Then ya have ta let go and climb onto me shell, like when we were younger. Remember that Mikey?"

They had often given piggy backs to each other when they were little, well they were more like turtle backs, but Mikey had always enjoyed launching himself at his brothers, practically knocking them over.

Now, in a drain Mikey nodded again and Raph thanked the memory as he outstretched his right arm down towards Mikey who grimaced but threw his left arm out of the water, catching Raph on the wrist.

Instantly Raph felt the extra weight of Mikey and the current as it pulled them both down. Raph grunted with the effort but Mikey still clung for dear life onto something under the water.

"Mikey, LET GO!"

Below him his brother clenched his eyes shut and reached with his other hand.

For a few paralysing seconds the water took him, but Raph with a yell pulled his brother up and out of the water, until Mikey hooked his other arm around his neck and held on, practically strangling Raph in the process.

There they stayed with Raph breathing hard and his nails digging into the walls as he attempted to manage the extra weight. Mikey was the smallest of his brothers, but an extra shell wasn't exactly the lightest thing in the world.

But then again he didn't have much of a choice. Mike was in no condition to climb and Raph knew that he had made the right decision when his little brother didn't even have the strength to warp his legs around him, instead leaving them dangling.

Out of his brothers, Raph was the strongest though, the ninja whose main weapon, other than his beloved Sais, was his brute strength. And it happened to be just enough to hold his brother.

"Okay," Raph wheezed, "just hold on tight, and I'll do the rest."

Mikey nodded into his neck and Raph began the steep and difficult climb back up to the ledge, where Master Splinter relieved him of Mikey, lifting the young turtle off his back before also aiding Raphael over the ledge.

Here he turned to Mikey, pure joy rolling over him when he for the first time realised that they were not going to lose another brother. Not today.

It was the first clear sight that Raph got of his youngest bro, and he had to admit though, that Mikey looked like he had been hit by a truck. His little bro sat pale (even for a green turtle) on the floor, there was nasty and gaping tear in his plastron, his hands left bloody prints on the ground and his eye was partially glued shut with the blood dripping from the cut on his head.

"You…okay?" Raph gasped, still recovering from his climb as he bent down to be in front of Mikey.

Master Splinter hovered over both of them, his eyes analysing Mikey and looking at Raph with some sort of pride.

Raph didn't pay much attention though as he was focussed on his brother, who seemed to take a few seconds to register the question as he cracked his eyes open.

"What? Ahhh yeah, yeah…"

_Alright, so he has a concussion, _Raph thought.

Master Splinter instructed Raph to call Donatello, which Raphael did immediately.

Over the T-phone he informed his genius and shocked brother that Mikey was hurt and needed some medical attention when they got back to lair. Of course in result, he had been drilled with questions from Donnie, questions he didn't know the answers to as his genius brother launched into medical babble.

Raph scowled into the phone, hoping that his brother could feel the expression. "Donnie, I don't know okay! Looks like he has a concussion and he's bleeding a fair bit."

"_Okay, okay – hurry home Raph." _

Raphael grunted in response and hung up. "Donnie's getting the lab ready," he told Master Splinter.

In response, his Master hooked an arm under Mikey and Raph took the other, hauling his baby brother to his feet and beginning down the sewers tunnels in the long journey back home.

Mikey's head constantly dipped forward and his eyes fluttered, but Raph whispered encouragement and 'friendly' threats in his ear, attempting to keep what little focus Mikey still had.

"I swear to god Mike, if you collapse I will leave your sorry ass here."

"Don't you dare pass out."

"You keep moving knucklehead."

This was the chant he kept going and Mikey's legs kept shuffling forward, tripping and slow, but he and Master Splinter held him up, not letting the injured turtle fall.

A few times Mikey whispered incoherent things about being sorry and Raphael's heart gave a painful throb when he heard Mikey whisper Leo's name. The concussion was definitely setting in.

Raphael glanced to his Sensei who returned the stare with a look of confusion and all Raphael could do was look down at the ground, unable to meet his Sensei's eyes. Shit, telling Master Splinter about Leo was going to be hard and he just couldn't do it. Not right now.

They needed to get Mikey home first.

The opening of the lair was dead in front of them and Raph strained to hear his orange clad brother's incoherent ramblings, as Donatello came rushing out to greet them, battered stethoscope already in hand and pressure bandages in the other.

Mikey gripped Raphael tighter as Donatello began to assess him, pressing a bandage to the plastron wound and removing Mikey's mask.

Now with Donatello on hand, already fixing their brother in the comfort of their own home, Raph allowed himself to relax slightly. Mikey would be fine – everything would be fine.

Mikey turned to him, unsteadily untangling himself from Master Splinter and with a pleading look which asked for understanding, he gripped onto Raph's shoulders, leaning forward so that he could take Mike's weight.

Mikey looked at him then with the most serious expression Raph had ever seen from his brother, before opening his mouth to talk, his words hitting Raph hard.

"Leo…Leo is alive. I heard him, Raph. He s-s-saved me...he's alive."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**So finally we know that Mikey is safe :). **

**Wow – that was a long chapter. Buutt, what did you all think? Leave a review and let me know – I love hearing from you. If you liked and haven't yet, then make sure to press the follow/favourite buttons. **

**Hope you all have a fantastic day and I shall see ya'll next time with Chapter 5 :D. **


End file.
